The Sheep, the Wolf and the Sheperds
by Canadienclimate
Summary: What was stranger then the floating chocolate bar? The pale-boy, being in the canopy of a tree, and being outside. Who's after who? Can Mello get Near when he still has to convince himself this is what he wants? MelloxNear


Finally managed to write this! I've been plotting it for awhile. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, I probably won't be able to update it very quickly however, since spring is a very busy time.

Hmm…reviews would be very much appreciated! =)

Anddd, Death Note is not mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello was about 92% sure that he had fell asleep while listening to Matt prattle on about Mario and was now dreaming

The main factor for this was the chocolate bar, which appeared to be floating directly under the lowest branches of the oak tree that stood near the gates of Wammy house.

" What the…?" He squinted, then rubbed his eyes before looking up again.

The blond-haired boy halted momentarily at front door of Wammy's before he stepped onto the grass and impetuously raced toward the oak, bare feet thumping rhythmically against the ground.

As he got closer to the mysterious floating confection, he could see a thin white string wrapped around it. The bar rotated slowly in the air, then began to bob up and down. This seemed rather peculiar to Mello, and with a surly glare on his face, he peered up through the thick, green clad branches.

What he saw was what he least expected.

If Watari had been serving tea to L up there he would have been less surprised then seeing a thin, white-haired boy staring calmly down at him from the canopy.

Mello could already feel his hands curling into tight fists as Near surveyed the irate expression on his face. Near seemed faintly confused, as though it was perfectly normal for him to be perched in a tree, outside.

" Good evening, Mello," Near called down, laconically. He raised a hand to twirl a bleached strand of hair.

'_What the hell is that sheep doing up there?' _Mello gritted his teeth together as he noticed that the thin white thread holding the chocolate bar lead directly to the grasp of Near's left hand.

" What are you doing in a tree, Near!" Mello called back, scowling up at the younger boy.

Near stared down, swinging his feet back and forth as if on a swing set. Mello doubted he had even been on a swing before though.

" Why do you want to know Mello? I didn't think you were interested in my business."

Mello managed to resist the urge to start hurling stones at the pale boy.

" I just want to know why the heck a hermit like you is doing sitting in a _tree _with a chocolate bar on a _string_!" Mello snapped, " Its not a sight I'm used to, or expect to become used to!"

Near seemed to consider this for a moment before a small smile, that honestly creeped Mello out, slid into place on his usually monotonous face.

" That is business of only myself, Mello, and as they say…" Near paused momentarily, reeling up his chocolate bar a few feet, "…'None of your bee's wax'"

That was it. Every second Mello stood here anger was bubbling up inside of him. It was soon going to burst like a volcano, and most likely leave a mess he would have to clean up himself. So, fuming silently, he spun around and began to walk rigidly back towards the orphanage, animosity churning within him.

He was half way across the field, heading back towards the entrance when there was a call from within the oak tree's branches.

" Please wait a moment, Mello!"

The black-clad boy considered abandoning Near and rushing inside back to listening to Matt chatter on about how many level. 100 pokemon he had. Well, he mine as well just see what the little sheep boy wanted, he did have a chocolate bar with him after all…

Without turning, Mello called back, in as annoyed a voice he could manage, " What do you want now, Near!"

There was a short silence, and Mello had a vivid image of the boy curling a strand of white hair around his finger.

"…Please come back over here."

After a few seconds, Mello stood below the tree once again, sunlight glinting off his blond hair.

" Okay, so why exactly did I need to come back here?" _Back to this farcical situation…_

" Um…well…I…need you help…" Near muttered quietly, avoiding Mello's querying stare.

"Can you enlighten me on what, exactly?" Geez, why was Near hedging?

" I'm…stuck in this tree. Can you please help me get down?"

Without answering, Mello began to spin around to stalk away.

"I'm willing to part with this chocolate bar if you'll help me, Mello," Near said.

The blonde boy pretended to consider this before once again turning back to the oak tree, but not without wondering what Near was doing climbing trees with chocolate bars on strings. It was like he was fishing for Mello, which perhaps…

Putting his hands on his hips and rolling back his shoulders, Mello sighed, letting the air slowly exit his lung before he answered Near.

" Fine. What should I do?"

Near had already reeled the chocolate bar up and shoved it into his baggy pajama top(which confused Mello, did he have secret pockets in there?) and was preceding to venture slowly down the branches. How did he even get up there?

" Just stand below me, the height from the lowest branches to the ground is about seven feet, I'll need you to catch me, since I don't think I can jump down that far without sustaining injuries." Near was only a few branches away now. Mello wouldn't mind if Near sustained a few injuries.

And so, Mello stood awkwardly with his hands held out in front of him. If somebody were to look out the window at that moment, it would most likely look as though Mello was asking the tree to give him a hug. Quite strange.

Near had finally reached the lowest branch, and his dark grey eyes cast a slightly doubtful look at the older boy beneath him. The pale boy had his socked feet planted on the thick branch, and his hands curled on the branch above him. He shifted, beginning to crouch down to grab onto the bottom branch, but his rather soiled socks slipped his feet out from underneath him, sending him falling down upon Mello like a pile of snow falling from a tree in winter.

Mello hadn't been expecting this, and as Near's weight crashed into his chest, he instinctively grabbed him around the back, then proceeded to stagger precariously before collapsing backwards on the ground, the air being squeezed out of his by both sides. Near wasn't expecting Mello to fall, and at the slender boy's collision with the ground, his white topped head snapped down, pressing his lips against Mello's quite suddenly.

Stunned, Mello could only feel the warmth of Near on top of him, and cool lips against his. Near was already pulling away, face slightly pink. Suddenly, Near's face turned as red as a beet, and the colour contrasted so greatly with Near's white façade it was startling. Mello felt victorious from the display of emotion the younger boy was showing, and was beginning at smile jauntily before realizing why Near had gone so red.

Mello's face glowed red and hot like Christmas lights, and he promptly take his hands off Near's buttocks, where they must of slid when he collapsed to the ground. Mello brought his hand up to push Near off him, sending the somber boy somersaulting backwards.

Still blushing profusely, Mello grabbed the chocolate bar that Near had promised to give him, it must have fallen from his shirt when he fell. He ripped the aluminum foil off it quickly, snapping off a few squares and gnawing on them as he felt the heat fade from his face. Mello had managed to stand up now, though he could feel stabs of pain through his back.

Near lay on his back for a moment before rolling over and sitting up in his usual position, one knee tucked to his chest. His face was already wiped of colour, and his dark eyes calm and cool as if nothing had happened.

" For that, you owe me another chocolate bar," Mello growled through the sweet squares in his mouth.

Without a word, Near reached into his shirt and rummaged around, leaving Mello looking on at the droll act. The pale boy finally removed another chocolate bar from his shirt, and held it out. Somehow managing to keep a straight face, Mello snatched the chocolate bar from Near's hands.

Without another word, Mello walked away, and Near could only watch as his girlish figure disappeared into the halls of Wammy's house.


End file.
